Wicked IS Good
by I'll send postcards
Summary: Wicked is out of resources. In order to keep the other two experiments functional, they have to discontinue one. They send the last of their supplies and open the passage way between experiment A and B as well as...activating four subjects. With their now fully self sufficient Glade, how will the Gladers go about living the rest of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

W.I.C.K.E.D

Date: 8/17/2043  
To: My associates  
From: Ava Paige, Assistant Director  
Subject: Maze Trials, experiment 2

I greatly regret to inform you that W.I.C.K.E.D's funds for the trials are running low. With the flare epidemic spreading so rapidly, aid looks unlikely. If this dilemma is not dealt with, by the end of all three of our experiments, supplies will run out and we will be forced to discontinue all of the trials.

There are many possible ways to deal with this problem, but many include tampering with the trials which could prove to be dangerous to our cause. While unethical, I propose that we discontinue one entire experiment. This would reduce the cost exponentially and leave the other two trials untampered with.

We have prepared for scenarios similar to this. As you all know, four subjects in each experiment are 'special' as you might say. These subjects, four lee experiment and two per group, have been affected by the chemicals in their air supply that suppress the abilities we have gifted them with.

In experiment 2, the one I propose we discontinue, these subjects are: Group A subject 0563 (Nathan) who can manipulate air, Group A subject 0263 (Newt) who can manipulate earth, Group B subject 0463 (Elizabeth) who can manipulate fire, and Group B subject 0452 (Christina) who can manipulate water. We call these subjects producers.

These attributes, once activated, will help the subjects survive without W.I.C.K.E.D interaction. This will be accompanied by the retraction of the grievers and beetle blades, and the discontinuation of the maze's nightly rotations. Also with a final shipment of supplies, both groups will become self sufficient until the enhanced subject's abilities arrive.

Personally, having to gotten to know these subjects since they were children, even though they will be discarded by our trials, I want them to have as normal of a life as possible. I propose that we open the passageway between Group A and B's maze.

At one point or another, a subject will locate the passageway and find the alternate group. What will occur between the two groups afterward cannot be known for sure, but also would no longer be of interest to WICKED, although I believe they will handle it civilly. This would allow the subjects a chance at possible repopulation and a future that was taken from them as children for the greater good.

This scenario will benefit everyone involved and enable W.I.C.K.E.D to continue the trials with experiments one and three in both groups A and B.

This proposition is controversial but is the most promising course of action in my opinion. This will all be discussed at our daily 0700 meeting and if there are no oppositions, this plan is to be put into action immediately. For your convenience, I have attached the enhanced subject's files to this email.

I look forward to discussing this matter with you tomorrow morning.

Ava Paige

* * *

_Attachment three of four_

Subject 0463 (Elizabeth): Group B

Appearance: 5'4, 133 lbs, long dark blonde hair, green eyes, 15 years old, athletic body type.

IQ: 243.

Notes: her high IQ allows our mind manipulation to exist in her brain instead of shutting it down like it did with the others. This allows her to manipulate the element of fire, a feat that three other subjects also have in their respective elements. She experiences migraines during times of high stress and brain activity which may be a side effect of the mind manipulation.

Relationships:

Elizabeth is the adopted younger sister of subject 0618 (Alby). She joined his family when she was eight after being relocated from her old home in England when her parents became sick. Months later, they were both taken off the streets after fleeing their home. Her adoptive parents never returned home and are assumed to have been killed while looking for food.

Once in our care, Elizabeth and Alby remained close until Alby was put into the Group A maze upon turning fifteen. Afterwards, she maintained a friendship with subject 0263 (Newt) who had been friends with Alby and later developed a brief romance with him.

While previously deemed unfit for the maze trials because of her untruthful and sarcastic interview answers, she proved herself worthy and as the eighth subject in Group B's maze, Elizabeth entered the maze.

* * *

_I've become obsessed with the Maze Runner hype. It's like a sickness...like the flare. It takes over and drives you mad with fangirling;) I started writing this a while ago and I wasn't going to post it because I have enough trouble with writers block on my other stories, but I've decided this story is going to be my vacation of sorts._

_But unless the introduction was too subtle, WICKED has three sets of experiments instead of just one, so they discontinue one so they can keep the other two going and open the gateway between Group A and Group B's maze. Also they basically activate four gladers with superpowers. Sound like a good story? Then follow, favorite and review away my readers!_

-Bella


	2. Chapter 2

**WICKED IS GOOD: Chapter one (Running)**

When Newt first saw her, he thought he was hallucinating.

She was sprinting alongside the ivy covered stone walls, same as he was before he stumbled to a surprised halt. Her long tanned legs stretched out before her, keeping up her brisk pace. She was smaller than any of the Gladers and looked tiny compared to the towering walls of the maze. Her curly golden hair was pulled into a pony tail, but a few loose curled strands stuck to her forehead with sweat.

Newt wasn't sure if it was just because he can't remember ever seeing another girl, or if she really was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

He tried his voice, and was surprised when it came out evenly. "Hey!" He shouted as he stepped forward from behind the wall he had stopped behind just in time to catch her as she stumbled over her own feet in shock and promptly plowed into him, knocking them both to the ground hard in the most awkward of positions.

He nearly forgot to breathe as she opened her startlingly green eyes an inch from his face. "Bloody hell" she whispered with a British accent as she froze, staring back at him in shock. A battle between green and brown eyes commenced until the girl finally caught her breath and shoved herself off of him before scrambling into a sitting position beside him.

The two of them just sit there, eyes wide and breathing uneven as they stare at each other in shock. "You have the same accent as me" Newt says breathlessly after a few seconds, already mentally cursing himself for such a stupid response.

She almost laughed, even if it was a half shocked choking kind of laugh. "That's what you come up with?" She demands incredulously with a hint of a smile. "First boy I've seen in ages and that's what you say. Bloody brilliant. Yes, I have the same accent as you, so that mean I won't be swooning at the sound of your voice. I apologize" she laughs.

The sound of the girl laughing causes the corners of Newt's mouth to curl upwards. "Who are you? What's your name? How are you even here?" He asks sitting up.

"I'm Elizabeth. A new chamber opened in the maze and I found myself here. I've been running for hours" she explains breathlessly. "What about you? Where'd you come from?" She demands.

"I'm Newt, it'll be easier if I just show you. It isn't far from here, c'mon" he says rising to his feet and holding out a hand to help her up.

She nods as she accepts his hand and he pulls her up. She smirks at him. "Okay, try to keep up" she says before winking and taking off ahead of him.

He races after her, calling out directions at each turn. Finally they come close to the entrance and he tells her to stop. "Hey," he huffs as he catches up with her.

"Angry I beat you?" She questions, narrowing her eyes at him playfully.

He rolls his eyes. "I let you win" he specifies. "But no, you should wait here while I get Alby. You're the first girl any of these guys have seen, maybe ever" he says.

She stiffens a little but her look changes into a half smirk. "Are you implying I can't take care of myself?" She asks raising her eyebrows challengingly.

"I'm implying that you'd probably end up beating the klunk out of some of then" he corrects.

She smirks. "Right you are. I'm gonna wait until later to ask you what the hell 'klunk' is, so just hurry" she says waving him off.

She waits around the corner from the doors as the blonde British boy runs off. She can barely stop herself from peering around the wall. She waits until Newt and a shorter, dark skinned seventeen year old looking guy appears. He smirks when he sees her and holds out a hand for her to shake. "I'm Alby" he says in a deep voice.

She looks up at him and smiles hesitantly, taking his hand in hers. She vaguely aware that Alby shakes her hand once before letting it drop, along with the rest of her body to the cold ground of the Maze.

* * *

_"Ably, this is your new little sister, Elizabeth" an older woman that looks a lot like Alby says kindly as she prods a four year old Elizabeth towards a five year old Alby._

_"Hi, Elizabeth" little Alby says in his bright voice, grinning as he shakes her hand 'like grown ups do'._

_The little blonde girl smiles through an embarrassed blush. "Hi, Alby" she replies._

* * *

She bolts up wrapped in unfamiliar sheets surrounded by unfamiliar faces. Elizabeth can't remember anything since running in the maze, and now she's been unconscious for who knows how long just to wake up surrounded by strangers that are all boys, no less.

They all start talking at once; some trying to calm her down while others demand answers. On the verge of a panic attack (something Elizabeth has always hated happening to her), she leaps off the bed and backs into a corner, eyes wide. With no other option, her eyes land on a dagger that may double as a medical scalpel on the 'doctors' table beside her.

"Get the hell away from me" she warns holding out the knife to make them back away. She wards away the crowd of boys until she's doing something she knows better than anything else: running.

She's shocked at how alike this place is to the Yard. She finds a structure that is a series of platforms and ladders that lead twenty feet into the air. She's aware that there is at least eight guys after her now.

Taking the steps two by two, she is at the top of the structure by the time the boys gather at the bottom of it.

When Newt shows up, supplies are being thrown at the Gladers of the top of the lookout. Chuck, who had informed him that she was awake,  
turned to him with a massive grin. "Girls are awesome" he muses.

"Hey!" He shouts up and the barrage of supplies come to a stop for just a moment. "Elizabeth, It's Newt!" There's no answer, but there's also no projectiles launched at him.

All the Gladers eyes turn to watch him as he starts for the first ladder. "I'm coming up now, alright?" He shouts. There's no answer, but then again there's also not things thrown at him so he takes it as an okay.

When he finally gets to the top, he sees her sitting in the farthest corner. Her eyes soften slightly when she sees him, but she remains rigid.

She turns the weapon in her hands towards him warningly. "Whoa" he says leaning away from the machete clutched in her hands. He holds up his hands in surrender as he cautiously watches the feral looking girl.

"What is all this?" She demands, her voice rough. "How'd I get here?"

"You found me in the maze, remember?" He asks her and something in her eyes clears at the sound of his voice. "And I brought you back here and had you wait outside he doors as I got Alby. You shook his hand and then you-"

She nods."I remember now" she cuts him off as and taps the knife against the floor.

"I'll just, I'll take that" he says cautiously as he gently pulls the machete from her grip and sets it beside him.

The corner of Elizabeth's mouth turns up, but other than that she doesn't show any emotion. "I came from this place, but not here. It's identical to this place. We call it the Yard. We have about as many people as you, but only girls. Our memories are wiped before we got there and new ones arrive once a month with supplies from the portal. The Yard's surrounded by the maze with those creatures in it."

"It's the same with us. The whole situation seems to be the exact same except, ya know, you're girls" Newt shrugs awkwardly.

She smirks sarcastically. "Last time I checked" she confirms. She pulls forward the neck of her shirt and glances down. She smirks triumphantly. "Yep, still female."

Newt laughs to mask his embarrassed flush. She's about to speak again when she sees the sun dip below the maze walls. She bolts into a standing position and checks the watch on her hand that was identical to the ones the runners in the Glade also had.

"Bloody hell" she mumbles. "I have to go, I might not make it back in time. Give me the knife, I need it."

"What?" Newt questions as she mentally calculates times in her head.

"I have to make it back before the doors close" she tells him but he still blocks the exit. "Please, I have to go!" she exclaims.

He looks at his own watch. It was less than forty minutes until the door were supposed to close. He knew it took at least thirty minutes of straight, hard running to get to the back of the outer reaches of the maze where the doorway to where Elizabeth came from, and then however longer it was to get to her glade.

"You'll never make it" he tells her as calmly as he can but she's already looking longingly at the gates and swearing.

"They'll think I'm dead. I've been there since the beginning, Diana will freak. So will Harriet and Sonya. You have to let me go" she pleads.

He sees the desperation in her eyes, but he knows if he lets her go, she'll be trapped in the maze no matter how fast a runner she was. He shakes his head regretfully. "No, you'll never make it. I'm sorry" he says.

She exhales slowly and nods but she still looks panicked. "Okay, fine. You win. You may as well tell me more about this place so I can tell the girls about it tomorrow" she tells him dropping back to the floor.

He smirks, pleased it went over so easily. That was easier than he thought it would be. Suddenly, Elizabeth lashes out and grabs the knife before flinging herself past him and down the first ladder.

Newt leaps after her, and barely manages to yank the knife away from her before hooking an arm around her waist to pull her back before she reaches the next platform. She stumbles back and hits the floor, already rolling away from him to get up, but he's faster. He pins her arms over her head and uses one leg to pin down hers. In the process though, she manages to get in a few good scratches and even bit his arm.

"Hey!" He shouts, trying to still the thrashing, fighting girl. She stops after a moment but glares at him as he pins her down."You go out there, you're dead. You can't make it there in time. Do you hear me? Do you hear me!?" he demands, his accent thicker than usual.

She flinches back from his harshly said words, but her glare holds true. "I hear you" she gets out through gritted teeth.

He fixes her with a look as he slowly pulls his hands away from where they were restraining hers. With a final glare, she takes advantage of his lack of balance and shoves him the rest of the way off of her.

He narrows his eyes at her from where he pulled himself into a sitting position. She glares back but after a moment the corner of her mouth pulls up.

He nods slowly. "Alright, I'm going to get those shucks to leave you alone, then get Alby, you stay here."

She nods brushes herself off as Newt starts down the ladder. By the time he reaches the ground, she's standing upright staring down at the unfamiliar boys below. Before Newt can tell them so shuck off, one loud mouthed boy yells up to her.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He shouts up cockily grinning at her before winking.

She shoots him a sarcastic pleasant smile. "No, but I did scrape my knees when I crawled up from hell" she says batting her eyelashes at him sarcastically. The Gladers around him all "ooh", eliciting a small triumphant smirk from the girl.

"Alright, go on get out of here. Leave the girl be. Back to work" Newt called ushering everyone off.

A few moments pass and most of the Gladers had left the new arrival alone. However, she still could see a few of them watching from farther away.

Too far to stop Elizabeth.

She was fast, she could make it in time if she left now. Right now.

She casually walks down to the bottom step and sits down so the boys from afar wouldn't think she was going anywhere. She looks towards the north door-the one closest to the crossover to her maze. She casually ties her shoes as as looks around.

Then she's running.  
Again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wicked IS good: Chapter two (Hiding)**

When Newt saw her, he _hoped_ he was hallucinating.

She was running again, not like she was the first time he had seen her. Before when she was running, she seemed to come alive against the tendrils of ivy cascading down the looming walls. Now, as Elizabeth raced through the dead center of the glade towards the maze, desperation and determination alike were etched into her features. Newt immediately raced after her, shouting for someone, anyone, to stop her.

She was going to die out there.

And that's how it happened. That's how Newt, a firm believer in the rules, that no one but the runners should ever go outside the walls, exited the Glade without a pause of hesitation. She was about a minute ahead of him, but not to far that he couldn't hear her footsteps echoing across the stone.

"Elizabeth!" He shouted; a half choked sound that nearly made him stumble. "Elizabeth!"

As he rounded the next corner, he stumbled to a halt. She stood there, chest heaving, glowering. "Go back, you'll slow me down and we'll both be dead," she snapped.

"Instead of just you?" He demanded.

She met his eyes with a hard stare. "If I die it'll be because of you. Because you slowed me down. Because you didn't let me leave earlier. Because you yelled out my name. My death with all be on you."

"You're going to die at all. God, why can't you just stay put?!" He shouted at her in frustration. A mechanical shriek of a griever let loose through the air; a warning of the impending darkness. He met her startlingly green eyes and an understanding passed between them. "Don't tell me you're stupid enough to think you can make it now."

She scoffed, a humorless smile pulling at her lips. "No, I'm not that stupid. But I hope you aren't either." The maze walls began to creak and moan as the sun drifted below them. The slow grinding of the doors echoes throughout the alleyways. "We aren't making it back at all tonight."

* * *

"So what, we just sit here and die?" He demanded, as panic began to set in. Newt had imagined countless times what he would do if he were ever left outside the walls at night. He'd imagined that he'd fight a griever, or at least outrun the damn things. He'd hide in the ivy, or climb it back over the wall into the Glade. He hadn't known he would feel this...weak.

"No...I have an idea. Come on, come with me."

"Why should I go with you? We still might be able to make it back...we have a few minutes" he replied quickly as he spun around to check every direction for grievers.

Her eyes bore into his almost pleadingly. "You can't make it, I timed how long it takes. You have to trust me."

It was then that the sun dipped behind the walls and they were left in a luminous gray light that wouldn't last long until total darkness. Newt could still see her eyes though, those damn green eyes. Without daylight, they lost their shine, and the green that was left behind was dark and dangerous like he was beginning to think she was. His next words lingered heavily in the air. "Why should I trust you?"

She bit we lip and gave a half shrug. "You shouldn't" she whispered, then turned without a word and took off into the night.

He ran after her.

* * *

They ran through the twisted stone pathways separate at first; Elizabeth leading and Newt following after her, cursing as he did so. But as darkness descended and the vines and crumbled bits of stone. But as a few moments passed and tripping became more frequent, they came to hold on to each other to keep their balance.

A few more minutes passed, and with it the clicks of the grievers became more frequent. Finally they rounded a corner into a dead end with the walls covered in ivy. The walls were about thirty feet in length, and small boulders and rocks littered the ground. Newt watched Elizabeth as she jogged towards the corner, leaped up onto the rocks, and proceeded to climb up the ivy. She paused at about fifteen feet up and leaned into the corner as she held tightly to the vine with her legs. He watched with a slight confusion as she slowly pushed aside a clump of ivy and tugged out a fairly large boulder from the wall. From below, all Newt could see was a dark opening, but with grievers sounding closer than ever before, it seemed like more than enough.

He scaled the wall and joined her suspended in the air. "How far down is that?" He asked as he managed to crouch with her in the missing chunk of the wall before she sealed them in.

She shrugged. "About six feet, and it's only about three by three down there too. If you don't like small spaces...well you just better hope you do."

He nods slowly. "I see...ladies first?"

She chuckles. "I'm not a fricking lady. Go ahead, Blondie."

He sighs and takes a last look around before slipping down into the utter darkness.

* * *

_Pretty please let me know what you think of this chapter and shoutout to TheGoldenApple10, softball007, and showgirll for reviewing! I'll update ASAP but reviews are really what keep me going. Thanks for reading! :o)_

_-Bella_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wicked IS good: Chapter three (Don't be afraid of the dark)**

Darkness was strange. It was both utter black and also void of color. It was completely dark as Newt climbed inside the wall.

His feel hit the ground solidly and was surprised to find the small ground space littered with vines an ivy. The second thing he noticed was that it wasn't particularly horrible in the cave; it wasn't horribly small and the stone surrounding him was cool, almost cold to the touch. There was a small shelf like hole carved into the rock near the bottom and the ceiling hung low, but a small tunnel reached the top of the stone and let in a small glimmer of moonlight.

He looked up, anxious for Elizabeth to join him and close the stone door. Before he cod make out a clear image, darkness flooded the chamber and with it, Newt was knocked to the ground, his head thudding hard against the stone.

"Newt?" Came Elizabeth's worried whisper. "Hey, are you alright?"

His eyes hadn't yet adjusted and so he couldn't make out her figure in the dimness but he felt her presence to the left and standing just above him. He half grunts as he sits up, pain reverberating throughout his skull. "I hit my head," he mutters as he feels for the throbbing lump he knew was there.

"Fuck, I did that, didn't I? I'm always doing shit like that. I'm not used to someone else being in here. I'm so sorry," she sounds sincere as she kneels by his side close to the rock. With his legs stretched out like they were, there wasn't any room for her. She apparently realizes this, and curls up so she sits on one of this legs and her legs are against his side. She pushes him forward gently and touches her hand delicately to the back of his head. "Oh! Damn, you've probably got a concussion. You're not gonna puke, are you?"

He shakes his head no, the action hurting slightly. "Good. You're not supposed to sleep though, ya know when you have a concussion. So there's goes sleeping the time away. Fantastic," she mutters, a pout already in place.

It's silent then, but it's not an awkward silence. It's one where the both of them just sit there, perfectly peaceful as they are curl up beside each other in the middle of a death trap with free range monsters. Newt knows that he should feel terrified beyond belief. After all he was trapped in a labyrinth of dark turns and vicious monsters, the only reason he was still breathing was because of the crater within the walls in which he was trapped with a dangerous green-eyed girl and a concussion. But for some reason, he felt perfectly at ease. So at ease that...he might just...

"No! Hey! No sleeping. Your concussion," she reminds him as she shakes his shoulder.

He moans something incoherently but shifts upwards. He mumbles something that sounds something like, "but I'm tired."

"No, you can't sleep." she commands. "Stay awake. What do you want to do?"

Even his drowsy state, a few choice pastimes come to mind that Newt doesn't dare say aloud. What? It was the first girl he's seen in possibly forever and he was a teenage boy. Could you blame him? It wasn't like he would go through with it. He shifted against the cold wall and relaxed beside Elizabeth. Without his knowledge, again he begins to drift off.

"Hey, no, stop that. Want me to tell you about the Yard?" She questions, a desperate tinge to her hushed voice.

This catches his interest. He sits up a little farther and open his eyes wider; now able to make out her form in the moonlight that trickled in from above. She had pulled her wavy locks to hang over one shoulder, leaving her other bare, revealing a flash of skin. "Uh, yeah," he manages to utter.

"Well, like your glade, we have the same walls and in the center is the portal. The woods are in the North East corner, and that's where we sleep. We sleep in hammocks in the trees with some assemble of our belongings hanging in pots and bags and a curtain that will give you privacy. It's nice."

"Like a tree house," Newt wonders aloud.

She shrugs. "Yeah, I guess. Less of the house part though. In the South West we have our animal pens and the cook houses. You know, for slaughtering the animals, smoking the meat, storing it, making meals. And the fields are in the south east, it's where we get our crops. We pump water there too. Our meetings are held in the north west corner in the grove and the the creator houses are in the same corner but farther off. They make things we need like clothes and stuff like that. You'd be surprised of what you can make with a little Maze stone, some vines and pine sap," she explains with a little laugh.

"Wait, you being back stuff from the maze?" He questions.

She nods. "Well, yeah. I mean there's tons of it. We might as well. You mean you don't? It makes great ropes. Real strong."

He makes a mental note to get the Gladers to step up their game before the girls see how much worse their Glade is than their Yard. "What's your job? Are you a leader?" She seemed like she would be one with how outspoken she was.

"No, Harriet and Sonya are the leaders. I, uh, I used to be a leader though, back before Sonya came. I stepped down. I'm a scout now, like you but you call yourselves runners. So are Sophie, Diana and Sarah. We're the scouts, one of us per section."

He nods and she keeps quiet for a moment, letting him take it in without being silent so long that he falls asleep. She's about to speak when he does. "How'd you find this place?" He murmurs the question, looking around as his eyes start to adjust better.

"I made it."

He looks up at her, eyes wide in amazement as he glances up at the cavern. "How?"

"I wasn't as hard as you'd think. In our maze we have a half dozen of them. I made this one yesterday; I wanted to make sure there was a safe place in case of...well this. And there was already a little space. There are craters in most of the walls. I just tunneled to the top and widened it a little. I made the shelf too. Oh, I have a candle here somewhere." He watches her reach into the dark nook that was the shelf in this place and pull out a half coconut filled with some kind of solid slime and a wick.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Newt mumbles in half horror, forgetting his concussion for a moment. The substance was a clear, mucus like green that looked horribly familiar.

"Griever slime," she replies brightly as she also pulls out a bottle of water and offers him some, which he declines. Matches are the next thing that she produces from the shelf. The creators sent them up in the box sometimes, but they weren't necessary since they usually kept a fire going at all times. She lights the match on the first try and immediately her face is illuminated in flickering light that is soon replaced by the only slightly brighter light of the candle.

Newt realizes then, that while the Gladers were keeping away and being afraid of the Maze, the girls were surviving with it. They used the griever slime to make candles, the vines to make rope, they spent nights in the maze...the boys didn't know a thing. People like Alby, would be impressed, people like Gally would be furious. This was a difficult situation, and it was important it remained a secret. It was important that the girls remained a secret; important that Elizabeth remained a secret.

Because that seamed to be just what she wanted to be with those unforgiving emerald eyes of hers; a secret.

* * *

A/N: I'm back, sort of. I like this story and I have a lot of ideas for it too, I'm just been so so busy. Its easing off now, but finals are in a week so we'll see. With Thanksgiving break next week, you can expect an update around then. Review and let me know what you think of Elizabeth, my OC, and the rest of the overall idea of the book. I'm going to introduce some more OC graders soon, we can't just have the main characters running around. I don't think I'm going to have Thomas in this story though, but I might in the future if i run out of ideas and want to draw it out. So lemme know what you think -Bella xoxo


End file.
